


abracadabra

by hikki (rosecaffelatte)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, High School, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, acceptance of feelings, first year of high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecaffelatte/pseuds/hikki
Summary: ☾ it’s april meaning it’s a new school year! with your two best friends, you are now attending nekoma high. since the school puts great value on extracurriculars, every student has to join a club. it’s only the second day of your high school career when everything around you suddenly turns dark...☾ fluff, slow burn, love at first sight | kuroo x gn!reader☾ 4.1k
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 12





	abracadabra

**Author's Note:**

> ✧ this could have been a short drabble to another kuroo story i’ve started in my head this but no. i made up some friends for you and added “some” additional information which ended up in a 4133-word-long story. do my ocs actually only play a minor role? debatable. so please, enjoy and send me a message on how to write a drabble (I just never know when to stop, help)...  
> ✧ also if you find that one reference to a specific series, I love you  
> ✧ crossposted on [tumblr](https://rosecaffelatte.tumblr.com/post/643399625359998976/abracadabra) and [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/1027868925-abracadabra-a-kuroo-x-reader-one-shot-%E2%99%A1)  
> ✧ please do not repost, re-upload or translate under any circumstances, thank you ♡

  


  
  


A new school year, a new beginning. 

It has only been two days since you started going to Nekoma High. Why did you choose this school? Well, because of the uniform! A chic blazer in a rich navy blue that just looks good on everyone. Not to mention the black sweater which in addition to the dark blazer gives everyone a lovely figure. Gray uniforms remind you too much of boring office jobs where you sit quietly behind the monitor for eight hours. That can wait for at least three years, sorry Fukurōdani.

Fortunately, you aren’t the only one who thought so because your best friends Chizuru and Miyuki have decided to attend Nekoma High as well.

One of the school rules states that every student must join a club. That opened up many possibilities for students who could just start a club just for the sake of having one, giving themselves ridiculous names which is why it’s difficult to differentiate between the real and the gag ones.

Even though it is compulsory, all the juniors and seniors try their best to recruit as many new members as possible. There’s one good explanation for their hard effort: the more members, the more financial support there is from the school administration.

It’s 8 o’clock in the morning. Swarms of students are entering the school ground. Behind the gate, you can admire the blossoming cherry trees that form an alley. Their petals are spread by the wind all over the schoolyard, so that everywhere you look, you can discover small blush pink carpets of fallen petals. In front of these trees are tables, nicely lined up on the left and right. It could have been a calm spring morning… 

“Join the Not A Club Club! We meet every afternoon for club activities, or not!”

“Water Club! Water Club! We analyze the quality of each bottled water brand to create to most comprehensive data collection of all time!”

“Join us, the Going Home Club! Together, we can calculate the most efficient route going home, using the concept of the Travelling Salesman Problem without return point!”

The juniors and seniors are chatting everyone up who walks past them. You can’t even get into the school building without having at least three flyers forced into your hands. 

It’s very interesting to see the different approaches every club has to recruit new members: the baking club is offering free cookies. The soccer club has their pretty manager drumming up their business and set her up in front of their table. Good-looking students from the drama club go down on one knee and proclaim their love in Shakespearian English in front of the entire schoolyard. In 3 out of 10 cases, it actually works. The rest of the clubs which unfortunately don’t have a secret weapon make their presence known by shouting, walking around with their banners, and distributing flyers. 

You squeeze through the crowd with Chizuru and Miyuki, trying to avoid the upperclassmen as best you can. Finally, classroom 1-2, you plop down in your seat and let out a weary sigh like the other new classmates.

“They’re exaggerating a bit, don’t you think?” you say, looking at the two flyers that somehow managed to get into your hand after all. “What the hell is a host club?” 

“Back in middle school, not even half of all the clubs bothered to recruit new members...” Chizuru keeps sliding down in her chair until her head was level with the back of the chair. She holds one of her three flyers above her, “Oh, Anything Goes Martial Arts Clubs?” Positively surprised, she sits up straight again. “Well, that’s more to my taste!”

“All the martial arts club put on a real show in the schoolyard, how could you have missed that?” you laugh. You look to your right at Miyuki who is struggling with her six, eight, ten, no, twelve flyers. 

“Miyuki! Why do you have a whole catalog of flyers?!” You grab a few of the stash and look through them.

Curious what you mean by that, Chizuru looks up from her sheet and notices the stack of flyers as well. “Bet you couldn’t say no again, huh?” she comments dryly.

“Well, how am I supposed to do that?!” retorts Miyuki vehemently. “I always feel bad if I refuse because they might not get rid of the flyers otherwise...”

Chizuru sighs at the hopelessness of her friend ever getting her way and looks over at you, “Have you found something interesting yet?

“Anything that doesn’t take up so much time. We just started high school and I already struggle with the physics homework our teacher gave us yesterday. I hate science in general, I almost flunked out of that the last years…” you sigh and try to push away the thoughts of the upcoming strain with high school level science lessons. “Maybe a social studies club?"

Chizuru picks up a few flyers lying in front of Miyuki and reads them aloud. “What about the... Survival Game Club? Or Delinquent Gang, wow, they actually made flyers? Society for the Study of Modern Visual Culture! Wait, isn’t that just anime...”

“Oh wait!” comes from your right. Miyuki has picked herself back up and is flipping through her small collection. “Here! I think that would be perfect for you!”

Gratefully accepting the flyer, you read aloud what was lazily scribbled on by hand, “‘English Club. Join us! Together we learn about different cultures of English-speaking countries and practice our skills!’”

Chizuru crosses her arms on the table and puts her head down, “So another hour of English class, great. Who in their right mind wants to-“

“Hey, that doesn’t sound bad!” you say in amazement, looking up from the flyer. “Not everyone is as abysmally bad at foreign languages as you are, Chizu,” you joke.

“I will never _ever_ need English in my life. Only keeping my muscles in shape is enough for my dream job,” she explains, raising her hands in defense.

You just roll your eyes and giggle at your friend’s carelessness. After taking a closer look at the flyer in your hands, you decide, _English Club it is!_

  
  


⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ

  
  


As the bell rings to signal the start of lunch, loud and rapid stomping can be heard from upstairs. These are your upperclassmen, running as fast as they can to their booths at the school entrance. Some of them strategically position themselves in front of the entrance to the first-year hallway to head off as many potential newbies as possible right from the start.

“I’ll see you back in the classroom in 10 minutes for lunch, okay?” you call out to your friends and make your way out.

_If I remember correctly, the English Club set up their table just past the entrance…_

You politely decline any flyers held up in your field of vision, not knowing if the students have specifically addressed you or not. Your gaze focuses only on the booth that is directly in front of you. You elegantly weave your way through the crowd until you are only ten meters away from the booth.

Another five meters.

Only two more meters.

Just one more-

“Ah!”

Suddenly, everything turns dark around you. Something thin and soft lays on your head, something warm.

“What the-” In confusion, you frantically turn around, looking for a source of light.

You were so focused on your target right in front of you that you didn’t notice how a boy, standing on the side, threw his blazer over his shoulder with a little too much momentum. At that very moment, you just happened to walk by.

“Huh, where did my blazer go- oh.”

Turning around to where that little exclamation came from, the boy can’t help but giggle. At first, he doesn’t even see where his jacket disappeared to. But then, he lowers his gaze and, lo and behold, there it is, on the head of some student. The way you’re standing in front of him, covered by his blazer, makes him feel like a magician who is about to reveal his next magic trick.

After finally figuring out what’s shielding you from the sunlight, you feel the heat creeping up to your face. You don’t think this was funny at all. _Did this actually just happen in front of the whole school?! And that on the first week of school! I’m sure the others are already staring at me, God damnit..._

Slightly frustrated, you reach for the blue jacket and take it off your head to send the person responsible for this little situation an irritated look. 

“What’s so fun-,” you are about to ask, but you’re taken aback by the sight before you.

Standing in front of you was a tall boy with jet-black hair that somewhat covered his right eye. He looked like he was trying to achieve that effortless but still stylish “I woke up like this”-look. You could see from his build that he does sports regularly, an athlete maybe? From his laugh can make out that he has a deep voice, a really attractive one. He is exactly the type of school crush most would go for: tall, athletic, charming laugh, suave aura, and a god damn attractive face. But something’s off: he looks like a playboy but doesn’t really give off that vibe of being an actual douchebag.

It’s his smile. It’s that smile that sets him apart from the other popular guys you’ve met in your school life. Not fake, not controlled in any way to get a certain reaction from others, no. It’s just a genuine laugh, just letting his current emotions run wild. Wait, isn’t that exactly how they get you?

_Holy shit is he good-looking..._

In awe, you quickly forget your previous annoyance and short panic of becoming the next hot topic because of your, in hindsight, not even embarrassing incident and proceed to stare at him. His cute chuckle is somehow filling your body with a tingly warm sensation. As he stops giggling and starts looking you directly in the eyes, you feel your heart stop. 

“I’m really sorry,” he chuckles, “that wasn’t on purpose. To be honest, I didn’t even spot you at first as small as you are," he adds and gives you an apologetic look with a friendly smile. 

You, still in staring mode, don’t utter a word.

_Say something! Stop staring at him like a creep!_

“Uh, well, here you go,” you reply briefly, holding out the blazer to him. Only then do you notice how hard you’ve been digging your nails into it the whole time.

_What the hell am I nervous for?_

You hand it to him and try your best to avoid any eye contact without making it too obvious. 

As the boy takes it, he snaps his fingers as if he finally found an answer to something that has been on his mind for some time.

“Now I know why you look so familiar! You’re in my class, right?”

_My worst nightmare, small talk. With new people. And then also with one of those popular boys. How does someone converse with attractive people, help._

“Y-yes, I’m sitting in the back,” you stutter slightly _. I just want to get out of here real quick._

You think about saying quickly goodbye and getting lost in the crowds, hoping that he wouldn’t shout anything after you. Just getting away from here. Yeah, maybe sometime but not now. You’re not mentally prepared to do this. It’s not like you’re nervous talking in general but just meeting new people, alone without your friends behind you? Never.

“So,” you start, “b-“

But you stop yourself.

_No! What did I tell myself? New school year, new me. You hated how you were always so self-conscious in middle school or basically your whole life. There was no reason to be afraid of your former classmates. It was all just in your head. Fake it till you make it! Fucking eye contact, now!_

After clearing your throat, you raise your head and look your counterpart directly in the eye. “My name is Y/N. You’re Kuroo, right?” you amiably ask with a smile on your lips.

Slightly surprised by the change of mood but also reassured, Kuroo returns the smile. He’s glad that he hasn’t made enemies on his second day of high school after all. “Exactly. I see, you paid close attention during the introductions yesterday,” he chuckles. “I can’t really remember 44 new names in just one day.”

An embarrassed laugh comes out of your mouth. _What the fuck am I supposed to answer to that?! I’m not socially outgoing enough to have a witty comeback for that! Think. It shouldn’t be hard coming up with subjects to talk with completely new people… Wait, clubs! Ask about the clubs!_

“Do you already know which club you want to join?” you ask Kuroo as calmly as you can, hoping he doesn’t notice any of your nervousness.

“I was just about to sign up for the volleyball club.” He points his thumb towards the table next to you. Thankfully, the members, as well as everyone else in the schoolyard, are too busy shouting to notice your conversation and the little incident from earlier.

_Volleyball? If I remember correctly..._

“Oh, how cool! Since the old coach is back, maybe we can make it to the National Championship again.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen in shock, “Wait, really?” He quickly turns to the stand and slams his hands on the table. “Is it true that Coach Nekomata is back?!”

Taken aback by the sudden question, the junior behind the table just vigorously nods.

Slowly, Kuroo turns back to you, this time with a very different expression on his face. One full of excitement, spellbound as to what may await him in training with a famous coach legend. A determined grin on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes showing his longing for something he has been waiting for, something that is actually in reach now. But before he can keep on dreaming about his future career on the Nekoma boys’ volleyball team, he quickly realizes where he is and gets a hold of himself.

“Oh, sorry!” he sheepishly apologizes and scratches the back of his head. “Guess it just went through with me. How did you know Coach Nekomata was back? Do you play volleyball, too?”

You pause for a moment, _Should I… No, don’t lie. You don’t know anything about volleyball. Why is that a question in the first place?!_

“Uh, not really. I always choose volleyball as an elective in PE, but that’s about it. And, well, the volleyball club is really hard to miss.”

You both go quiet, listening to your surroundings for a moment. “Enter the volleyball club! The coach who took us to Nationals is back! Let’s go to the Main Court together!”

Both of you giggle after confirming your statement. _Is this really happening? An actual conversation with a stranger? Wow, that “fake it till you make it” does work..._

“I suppose you want to go to Nationals too?”

“Absolutely! My big sister took me to the Inter High Tournament at Tokyo Stadium once. The atmosphere was crazy, I still remember it as if it was yesterday. And ever since then I’ve always wanted to compete there myself,” Kuroo tells you dreamily, but quickly stops himself. “But I’ve been talking about me the whole time. Have you found something yet?”

“Uh, yeah! I was just about to sign up, too. Otherwise, I wouldn’t go here voluntarily,” you chuckle. You imitate his gesture from before, pointing your thumb back toward the booth of the English Club, however...

“Oh, you want to join us?!” A third-grader stands up from her chair with excitement and looks at you with hopeful and sparkling eyes.

And of course, out of reflex and without thinking, you quickly answer, “Uh, yes!”

“Really?! That’s great! Well, fill out this application form then! Here’s a pen! Unlike most clubs, we take our activity very seriously. We like to meet up every morning for a quick discussion for the activities later in the afternoon but it’s voluntary, of course. Also, we…”

_Oh no… What have I done…_

Still in shock and overwhelmed by the flood of information from the senior, you just nod and accept the pen she holds out to you. Suddenly, you feel something warm on your left shoulder. It’s Kuroo’s hand. You look up to him and see an understanding look on his face.

“The boys wanna show us the gym anyways. Talk to you later?” he asks and sends you a warm smile that elicits another wave of heat in your whole body. 

“Yeah, sure!”

You both wave goodbye to each other and you turn your attention back to the girl who hasn’t stop talking. Apparently, she hasn’t noticed that you had briefly turned your attention elsewhere.

“Uhm, excuse me?”

“Oh, I am so sorry. I didn’t let you get a word this whole time! Do you have any questions?” she asks, eagerly waiting for an answer.

_This is so embarrassing…_

“Yeah, well… actually, um…”

  
  


⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ

  
  


“Y/N! Over here!” Miyuki waves over to you from across the classroom and points to the vacant chair they’ve already pushed to their table. They already have taken out your lunch box from your bag and have put it on the table. At this moment, Miyuki is a true personification of the sunshine, but upon closer inspection of your facial expression, her smile dries up. 

Slowly, you make your way to your friends, squeezing through the misaligned tables and chairs that the other students have moved for lunch. Shoulders slumped over, your gaze fixated on the ground. It seems like an eternity. Finally, you plop down on the chair and let out a big sigh.

“Whasshup?” Chizuru has just popped a large portion of rice into her mouth. “Diddayrfuseyou?”

“No, that’s not it.” After letting out another big sigh, you slowly raise your head. “I accidentally joined the Science Club.”

“Huh?!” Both of your friends look at you with an extremely confused expression on their faces. Chizuru gulped and involuntarily swallowed the ball of rice without chewing it.

After successfully not dying from that, she speaks up first, “Wasn’t there this tradition that after a math, chemistry, and physics exam, you’d always come to school for three weekends for the makeup exam, or did I just imagine it all?"

“What exactly happened?” asks Miyuki, worriedly. 

“I-I don’t know how to explain it to you. I really don’t. Well, I was on my way to the booth and-“

“Y/N!” shouts a boy’s voice from outside the classroom. Everyone in the room, including you, turn to the door to see who is looking for you. There he is, standing in the sliding doors and waving at you with multiple drinks in his arm. Kuroo walks over to your little group. You are too surprised by his sudden visit that you don’t notice your friends quickly exchanging knowing glances.

“The team bought us some drinks as a welcome gift and still had some left. We’re about to head to the cafeteria, and since I saw you here, I thought you and your friends might want some.” Kuroo puts a small drink with strawberry milk, a bottle of green tea, and a bottle with caramel-flavored milk tea on your table.

 _I didn’t know we’d talk_ that _soon again!_

“Dips on green tea!” announces Chizuru quickly, immediately grabbing said bottle.

“Thank you so much, Kuroo!” you exclaim.

“Yes, thank you very much. That is very thoughtful of you,” Miyuki adds. Your other friend just nods in agreement.

“Kuroo, are you coming?” shouts an older classmate from the hallway, peeking his head into your classroom.

“Coming!” calls Kuroo back and heads toward the door, not without sending you a sweet smile before vanishing behind the sliding doors. Lost in thought, you wave goodbye to him until you suddenly hear a loud throat-clearing from your side. You turn around, just to be met by knowing glances and sly grins from your friends. Both propped up their arms on the table and put their chin in both hands.

“Science Club, _huh_?” Chizuru drags out the last word while Miyuki only watches and giggles. “Doesn’t look like a nerdy type but I dig it,” Chizuru adds and wiggles her eyebrows.

“No, no, wait! It’s not what you think!” you quickly object. Both of your friends are waiting for an explanation without breaking eye contact with _that_ look.

“This is a big misunderstanding, you’ve got to believe me. I–“

Already knowing that nothing comprehensible will come out of you, your friends let out a big sigh and turn back to their food. “Well, I didn’t know it would be that fast,” Chizuru simply comments, stretching her arms and legs.

“That’s true, but was there ever a moment when Y/N didn’t have an object of her desire,” Miyuki continues, calmly proceeding with her lunch.

“Listen, I am telling you! You better listen to me!” you prompt them both, trying to get their attention again, which you succeed in doing.

“No! We just talked and–“

“Let me guess,” Chizuru interrupts without looking you in the eye, playing with her bottle of green tea. “You tried to go to the English Club booth, something happened and you and Kuroo started talking. Because you were distracted by this good-looking fella and because your mouth is quicker than your brain, you somehow signed up for the science club.”

“And because they probably don’t have many applicants in the first place, you felt bad and didn’t have the courage to explain the misunderstanding. So you just accepted your fate and think ‘hey, maybe I can learn a thing or two’” concludes Miyuki.

“How do you do that?!”

“We had the honor of watching you drool over your crushes for the last 13 years.” Miyuki explains. “You see a good-looking person, boom, completely in love, even though you’ve never talked to them before.”

“You basically throw your feelings at them if they’re just above average-looking but that’s just my opinion.” 

Your mouth is wide agape from all the sadly true facts your friends just laid out for you. “Okay, well, yes, that is all true. But this time, I actually talked to him, so take that!”

“So, you admit that you like him?” Miyuki asks in a teasing manner.

“I admit that he’s very handsome? Pretty eye candy but that’s about it,” you state firmly and start to finally take in your lunch.

_I was just nervous that I could hold up a casual conversation with someone I’ve never talked to before and that’s the whole story. Everybody is nervous when meeting new people and trying to make a good first impression._

Deep in thought, you just shove a chopstick full of rice into your mouth and chew.

_But why going as far as thinking about lying to him that I like volleyball? I mean, it’s not a lie per se, I don’t hate it, I’m just neutral about it. See? No lie._

Meanwhile, both of your friends sit back and enjoy the view of you having an internal struggle with yourself. They’ve never seen someone angrily downing their food with a drink before. Well, downing is the wrong word: you took the drink where you have to poke the opening with a straw. You’re sucking so hard on the straw that you also sucked in your cheeks, looking like a pouty fish.

_No, that’s not it. I thought about lying to him that I actually played in a volleyball team before. Am I that desperate for good first impressions? I mean, it’s just human right? Everybody wants to be like by everyone!_

You think back to the schoolyard where you and Kuroo had your conversation. Just thinking about him already makes your heart... fluttery.

_Who wouldn’t feel all giddy and warm after talking with him? He’s really nice to talk to. It’s just a reflex._

His pretty face, his cute smile, his deep voice, the tingling sensation on your shoulder where he lightly touched you…

_Warm?_

How he let loose of his emotions after hearing great news. How excited he was for the upcoming three years of his volleyball career. That flaming passion for his favorite sports in his eyes. How that dream of his doesn’t have to stay a dream any longer…

_Oh no…_

After finally seeing you come to a conclusion, Miyuki and Chizuru both look at each other first, exchanging knowing looks, before focusing back on you. As if on cue, both snap you out of your thoughts by saying:

“You like him, don’t you, Y/N?”

You look up to them, only to be met by sly grins.

_Busted._

  



End file.
